The Clan
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: Thea ended up on the island instead of her brother, but she wasn't alone. Now Thea has gotten home, with some other survivors, and it leads to big shake ups for Starling City. Thea/ Multi OFC, M for later chapters.


Hey guys, welcome to the first chapter of my new fic. This is off of the whole, if Thea was the one to end up on the island idea, hope you like it. Also, will be going deeper into DC lore quicker, and I hope some of the turns I do actually take people by surprise.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>A large explosion drew Thea's attention away from the fire she was tending, to the fire now filling the sky. After way less than a second to get her bearings, Thea could tell that it came from the beach where they had set up a signal fire. Thea than looked towards the other two residents of the camp, giving them a quick signal to pack up and head towards the shore.<p>

On the way there, the trio was joined by the fourth member of their group of survivors. Soon enough, the four girls were heading back home, to the world they had lost over five years ago.

*5 Years Ago*

Thea sat on the floor of the Queen's Gambit with nine other girls she knew just enough to invite them on this summer boat trip. The main purpose of the trip was a business trip to China for her father, but Thea thought it might be a good way to get to know some of the other girls at her school. As always, she had easily gotten her father to agree.

The scream of the other girls brought Thea out of her ponderings, as lightning light up the sky outside the boat yet again, soon followed by the loud sound of thunder. "Are we going to dies?" the shaky voice of one of the girls, Victoria, asked the group.

"I hope not," a different girl, Ingrid, responded shakily.

There was a moment of silence, and then It had happened. The boat lurched up and the bottom fell away, leaving all ten girls into the black abyss of the sea.

*Modern Day*

Thea stood in a hospital room, her extremely scared body almost completely on display, only covered by underwear, something she hadn't had since she landed on the island. Thea knew that the other survivors, her people, were in the rooms next to her.

Thea could hear her mother talking to the doctor that had been examining them. "Have they said anything" Moira asked the doctor.

"The only thing they've said is their desire to be with each other," The doctor replied.

"And, in general, how are they," Moira continued.

"I can only imagine what they've been through to leave all of their bodies as mostly scare tissue. If I had to guess, it comes out to 25 to 30% of their bodies are scar tissue. Along with all the scares, they have the same distinctive mark on their shoulders; I would almost call it a tattoo of sorts. Whatever happened out there, the little girl you lost is definitely not the one you found, so, just, be prepared for that fact. They are women now, and that descriptor somehow feels inadequate for them, but none the less, they are completely different people now," The doctor informed Moira.

Moira let out a sigh before heading into Thea's room. Thea was facing away from the door as her mother entered. "Thea," Moira said with a small bit of hesitation.

Thea slowly turned to face her mother. "Hi mom," Thea responded back once she was fully facing Moira.

Moira got her first good look at her daughter. Across her body were numerous scars that showed just how much Thea had gone through on that island. Then, on her shoulder, completely unmarred by scars, was a ten point star made in black ink, with red dots on four of the points.

Thea quickly caught her mother staring at her mark. "It's something all of us have, each point represents one of the ten original girls on that boat. The red marks represent those we know beyond a doubt, have died. We use it as a mark for our clan," Thea explained to her mother.

Moira stared at the mark for another half minute before asking," What do you mean by clan?"

"We became something beyond friends, maybe something beyond a family. We have bonded to a degree well beyond I imagined was possible before the island. Beyond that, I am their leader, I am responsible for them, even now, even though we are home," Thea responded.

Moira just stared at her daughter trying to grasp what her daughter had just put forth. After a minute of silence, Moira responded with, "You do understand that the other girl's fates, at least for the time being, are determined by their parents, and some of them are not likely to let you see each other."

"I would like to see them try to stop us. I won't sugar coat this mom, the girl who left is dead and gone. Don't expect anything from me, especially about me returning to my old life, that's not me anymore," Thea told her mother.

"I understand dear, but shall we head home now?" Moira asked.

"I would like a minute with the other girls first," Thea stated=, as she threw on the clothes provided to her.

Moira nodded and went to get the other girls. By the time Thea was done, the other girls had arrived. "I'll miss you all while we are separated," Thea started with as she walked up to a tall blond woman. "Eliza, be strong and don't hurt anyone while we are apart." Thea moved on to the next woman, a dark-skinned girl of Thea's height. "Trish, be cunning and learn everything you can," Thea finished by walking up to a short red headed girl and saying, "Be nimble and never let an enemy get away."

"Yes Queen," The girls responded with cheeky smiles on their faces.

"Urg, will you not call me that. I thought this little joke of yours would end when we left the island," Thea spewed at the other girls, causing laughter from all of them. After giving them a second to calm down, Thea pulled all the girls into a hug. "We have a plan, and we shall succeed," Thea said before kissing each girl on the top of the head. "Above all, remember, stay alive, and that you are loved."

Thea let them go, and the group headed back to the lobby, Thea leaving with her mother as the other waited for their parents. They were finally home.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, if you guys are going to say that I'm making it to obvious that Thea is the arrow, I actually have a plan to counter act that and you'll see it when it comes time for her to dawn the hood for the first time.<p> 


End file.
